Project Summary/ Abstract: This section summarizes COBRE III administrative structure and operation. The PD/PI has overall responsibility for the grant and is assisted by a program coordinator (PC), Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), Internal Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee (EAC). The Internal Steering Committee assists with day-to-day administration of the grant, the IAC manages and advises institutional financial, space and resources and the EAC provides guidance on larger program issues. Also, the EAC provides expert assistance in scientific review of pilot projects and critiques grant ideas as well as fully developed grant proposals prior to submission. The PC oversees the research services core and provides additional management of the COBRE grant. The Specific Aims of the AdminCore are as follows: Specific Aim 1: To manage, coordinate and supervise the entire range of center activities; Specific Aim 2: Govern the policies and procedures established in COBRE I & II in order to administrate scientific operations of the Center for Pediatric Research (CPR) COBRE III; Specific Aim 3: Maintain the membership, functions and responsibilities of the Advisory Committees (Steering, IAC, and EAC). Finally, the AdminCore oversees all daily operational functions, purchasing approvals, faculty meetings, as well as annual faculty retreats which have been well established over the last decade.